


Муки выбора

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: спецквест зима-21 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship / ER, Fluff, Games, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: – Раз уж все так удачно сложилось и мы все здесь, давайте во что-нибудь сыграем!– Питер, – Тони вздыхает, – ты в команде недавно, так что не в курсе… У нас большие проблемы с выбором игр. Уже очень давно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: спецквест зима-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: 07 Спецквест WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Муки выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Игры мстительской коммуналки

– Раз уж все так удачно сложилось и мы все здесь, давайте во что-нибудь сыграем!

– Питер, – Тони вздыхает, – ты в команде недавно, так что не в курсе… У нас большие проблемы с выбором игр. Уже очень давно.

– Ну, ничего. – Питер смотрит на всех присутствующих, и его глаза полны энтузиазма. – Зато игры укрепляют командный дух.

– Это да, – горестно вздыхает Брюс.

– Можно же во что-то нетривиальное, но милое. Башня большая. Может, прятки?

– Если спрячется Скотт, – улыбается Наташа, – возможно, мы все будем бессильны. Как минимум несколько дней.

– А Баки, например, может спрятаться в другой стране.

– Стив!

– Мне просто не нравится такое развитие событий. Вот и все.

– Ладно. А догонялки?

Сэм косится на Стива.

– Нет. Просто нет.

– Да, вы правы. – Питер кивает. – Подвижные игры – вообще плохая идея. Ну, в нашем случае. Давайте в слова?

– Наш громовержец знает очень много слов, – произносит Тони. – Которые у меня вызывают сомнение.

– Ты тоже знаешь много слов, которые вызывают сомнение. – Роуди смотрит на Тони с неодобрением.

– Брюс подтвердит, что я никогда ничего не придумываю!

– Нет, не подтвержу.

– А давайте в «Бесславных ублюдков», – вставляет Клинт. – Ну, эта игра была в фильме «Бесславные ублюдки»: тебе дают стикер с персоналией, его клеишь на лоб и угадываешь… Они в том фильме еще шпионов вычисляли.

– Я могу вам и так вычислить всех присутствующих шпионов. – Тони улыбается.

– Честно говоря, если речь пойдет о мидгардских персоналиях, я могу сесть в лужу, – вздыхает Тор. – Мне нужен кто-то, кого мы все знаем.

– Значит, получишь какого-нибудь злодея.

– Может, вернемся к варианту со словами? – Баки изучает что-то в своем телефоне. – Неплохой способ узнать, что некоторые значат. У меня уже целый список набрался…

– Или рисунки! – вклинивается Скотт. – Один рисует, второй угадывает.

– Кэп нам, наверное, может такого понарисовать...

– Стив рисует грустные или пугающие сюжеты из жизни, – произносит Наташа. – Я видела. Вы не порадуетесь.

– Я абсолютно уверен, что он рисует не только их…

– Я просто во всех отношениях талантливый. – Стив хмыкает. – Могу нарисовать карикатуры на всех присутствующих. Кроме тебя, Питер. На тебя не буду. 

– А я бы не отказался, мистер Роджерс. Была бы у меня карикатура от самого Кэпа…

– Армрестлинг, я так понимаю, можно не предлагать? – улыбается Брюс.

– Конечно, – кивает Баки. – Очевидно, что победит Паркер, поверьте моему опыту.

– Спасибо, мистер Барнс. Хотя я понимаю, что это был сарказм.

Скотт прочищает горло.

– А может быть, нам разбиться на команды? Чтобы и там, и там были… ну… и сильные, и эрудированные игроки.

На пару секунд повисает пауза.

– Чисто гипотетически, а кому достанется Брюс, который хорош в обеих категориях?

– Клинт, зачем ты начинаешь?

– Так кому-то достанется Брюс, а кому-то Скотт, – предлагает Тор. – Мне рассказывали, что он и инженер, и не только.

– Так, и инженеров, и не только у нас как раз двое, – усмехается Наташа. – Их легко поделить. А вот Брюс всего один.

Тони вздыхает.

– Вот поэтому мы уже давно перестали играть в игры.

Баки чувствует, как Стив пинает его ногой под столом и слегка к нему наклоняется.

– От всех этих разговоров очень захотелось поиграть с тобой кое во что.

Баки слегка краснеет.

– Нужно как-то уйти под благовидным предлогом, – продолжает Стив.

– Или можем продолжить перешептываться, и нас просто выгонят.

Стив слегка сжимает его руку под столом, и Баки мысленно усмехается. Он бы их тоже выгнал.

Как раз в этот момент Наташа шутит, что они еще ни разу не пробовали прятки в темноте.


End file.
